Recuerdos
by Luchy Rct
Summary: -Spoilers Despedida- OneShoot. Lloras, loras la perdida de lo que fue tu vida. Bianca no esta, te la arrebataron. Se las arrebataron. Lo único que pueden hacer, por más hombres que sean, es llorar frente a su cuerpo sin vida. Balthazar & Lucas


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Claudia Gray, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.Recuerdos.**

Lloras.

Lloras aunque esta fuera de tus principios. Pocas fueron las veces en que lo has hecho, e incluso no recuerdas esos momentos.

No te sientes avergonzado por hacer, ni mucho menos hombre. No te importa nada. Necesitas descargarte, no importa como.

Sientes dolor. Mucho. Más de lo que creías capas de poder sentir. Sientes furia, frustración, dolor… Y hay más, pero no reconoces más sentimientos que ellos.

Tomás su mano fría, sientes la suavidad de su blanca piel, y lloras sobre las sabanas de la cama inflable. Lloras con la cabeza apoyada cerca de su cuerpo inerte.

Tanto habían luchado, tanto les había costado salir con vida de la Cruz Negra y refugiarse…

… Tanto esfuerzo. Tanto, tanto habían luchado. Tanto, para nada.

Habías jurado protegerla, habías jurado que nada le sucedería a tu lado. Fallaste, no pudiste salvarla, no supiste cómo.

¡Le había fallado!

No le importaba nada, no iría más a trabajar, no volvería a comer, ni se gastaría a huir de su antigua familiar. Nada. No le importaban los vampiros, ni Charity, ni Balthazar, ni Vic, ni Ranulf… Nada, absolutamente nada le importaba sin Bianca.

¿Qué sentido tenían esas cosas sin ella? ¿Qué importaba?

La muerte se la había llevado, si la había arrebatado de sus manos. No era la primera que quería hacerlo, pero sí era la primera que lo lograba. Y dolía. Mucho.

Fue audaz, rápida. La fue debilitando de apoco, no daba signos de su trabajo para que ellos no actuarán antes. La había torturado…

… los había torturado. Y en tan sólo una semana, se la llevo. Una muerte insulsa, rápida. Bianca no se merecía ello.

Hacía días, desde que Bianca había mostrado los signos, que no dormía ni comía. Había tratado de curarla, e incluso se había rebajado a pedir ayuda a Balthazar. La había llevado al hospital, aunque no sirvió de nada más que avisar que estaba muriendo. De apoco, lentamente.

Continuó allí, llorando arrodillado frente a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de la que minutos atrás había sido Bianca. No tenía fuerzas para irse de su lado, no quería siquiera imaginar en separarse de ella. Más que nada, no quería aceptar que ya no estaba.

Tarde. Tarde era cuando llamaron a la puerta. Quiso dejar afuera a la persona que había tocado ¿Qué importaba? Ya nadie podía ayudarlo. Los golpes fueron insistentes. Se levanto, cansado y dando pasos lentos hasta la puerta.

De frente a él estaba a la última persona que quería ver. Balthazar contrajo el rostro al ver el de Lucas. Lo sentía, su corazón se lo decía.

─ ¿Cómo esta?─ dijo. Entonces miro detenidamente a Lucas. ¿Qué importaba? Sólo había preguntado para constatar lo que - al igual que Lucas – no quería saber.─ Oh, no.

─ Bianca…─ Lucas no pudo continuar. Balthazar observo sus ojos rojos, las marcadas ojeras y el cansancio de su cuerpo, notaba como se esforzaba por estar de pie.─ Bianca ha muerto.

No. Ni siquiera diciéndolo en voz alta lo creyó. Parecía estar dentro de una pesadillas que no acaban nunca.

─ No.─ Balthazar sacudió la cabeza, su rostro estaba igual al de Lucas. Lágrimas amenazaban por salir. El pánico lo invadió.─ Te equivocas.

Y que más quisiera Lucas, que todo fuera una gran broma de mal gusto. Que Bianca sólo tuviera un resfriado y estuviera durmiendo, respirando muy pausadamente. Como deseaba que su corazón volviera a latir… E incluso deseaba que fuera una vampira.

¿¡Por qué rayos le había negado que lo convirtiera también!

Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, tan estúpido, ahora Bianca estaría allí junto a él. Ambos gélidos, con sed de sangre. Pero vivos dentro de lo que podía ser un vampiro. Ahora no tenía nada, no la tenía a ella ni un futuro.

Pronto la habitación era más oscura que antes. El dolor era insoportable, se podía sentir a leguas.

Bianca era especial. Bianca lo había sido. Y ahora, dos hombres lloraban por la perdida de su amor.

De Bianca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola gente linda! Bueno este drabble surgió porque estoy bastante melancólica y acabo de terminar de leer _**Despedida.**_ ¡Me llore la vida!

En fin, soy una persona indecisa. Creí ser Team Balthazar, pero al leer este último libro, Lucas me capturo. Así que lo deja abierto, el que lo llevo sabe lo que sigue luego de esto, pero simplemente quise mostrar el dolor de ellos antes de entrar en acción. Que ambos la aman y que están en igual de condiciones.

Así que _**Team Balthazar y Lucas**_. Amo a ambos. **:)**

**Aviso: Si os gusta Twilight. Me gustaría (me haría muy feliz) que se pasarán por mi OneShoot, **_**Emerging From The Shades**_**, que esta en la etapa de votación en el ****Season Cullen Contest****. Si os agrada y me votan más que agradecida!**

**En mi perfil lo pueden encontrar!**

Espero os haya gustado ¡Y arriba con esta zona!

Un beso,

Hasta el crepúsculo…

Luchy Rct

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
